


23:11

by cheolslaugh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolslaugh/pseuds/cheolslaugh
Summary: Close your eyes, take a deep breath and wish for something you'd like to get or receive. Kwon Soonyoung does this everytime the clock strikes on 11:11, whether it's morning or midnight he doesn't care. He just wishes for things which are somehow unlikely to happen.





	23:11

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sugar coated fic (lol)

Close your eyes, take a deep breath and wish for something you'd like to get or receive. Kwon Soonyoung does this everytime the clock strikes on 11:11, whether it's morning or midnight he doesn't care. He just wishes for things which are somehow unlikely to happen.

 

"I want a new laptop." Jihoon groaned as he took a seat near the window in the cafe. Soonyoung stared at him before he decided what to order. 

 

"You see, Jihoonie.There's nothing wrong with wishing stuffs..." Jihoon lifted his head and scrunched his face as if he's disgusted by what he heard. "You mean, the stupid 11:11 thing?" Soonyoung couldn't help but pout his lips with Jihoon's respond. "Hey! It's not stupid." He protested, still looking like a kid who didn't receive his lollipop. Instead of arguing, Jihoon lets a sigh out of his lips and rolled his eyes.

 

"Soonyoung, look at this!" Jihoon squealed in excitement. The other male stayed quiet. "Soonyoung! I said look at the–" He paused from completing his sentence and checked what time is it. Wow. This guy is such a fool. Jihoon held his phone down as he waited for Soonyoung to actually open his eyes. Afterall, he wasn't paying attention to what Jihoon was saying anyway.

 

A minute after, he opened his eyes. He even had the courage to ask what's happening. "Wanna know a fact, Soonyoung?" Well... Does he wants to hear one? Of course, if it's from Jihoon. Soonyoung nodded. "Your 11:11 ritual is really stupid."

 

Soonyoung put his hands over his chest, also showed a "fake" hurt expression across his face. Jihoon wondered once more, is this really the man who made him say yes a year ago?

 

"Don't say that..." He said in silent although it's audible enough. "Because it is, Soonyoung." Blink. Blink. Jihoon didn't really like the thought of this wishing thing. In all honesty, he doesn't believe in it. But it wouldn't be a loss for him if he does, right?

 

"Yeah. Okay. I believe you." Jihoon said to Soonyoung in defeat. He sounded like he was forced to say that or he wanted to end the discussion.

 

"Months ago, I wished that you'll finally date me." He listened to the latter's words while browsing on his phone. "And look at me, you... Us. We're dating for a year now." Jihoon glanced at him with a blank expression embarked on his face.

 

Soonyoung continued by asking, "Do you even wonder what am I wishing for or what?" Jihoon thinks for a second and muttered a soft, "What is it?" They started to stare at each other's eyes. "I continuously wish that you'll stay with me for a long time or maybe–" Soonyoung swallowed before speaking again. "Forever."

 

Jihoon would be cringing right now but his cheeks felt warm with Soonyoung's words repeating inside his brain.

 

"Soonyoung, listen. Even though you wouldn't wish for me to stay with you... I will, willingly, I'll stay with you no matter what." Said Jihoon squishing Soonyoung's hand because he wasn't looking at him.

 

"Plus. I should be the one wishing for you to stay with me for a long time." Soonyoung finally met Jihoon's eyes. But it made him feel shy.

 

"You've been with me for a year now. I've asked you couple of times to leave me all alone. But you didn't. So please... Be with me as long as you can." 

 

Soonyoung caressed Jihoon's cheeks with his thumbs. Jihoon isn't that vocal type of person when it comes to his feelings. So for Soonyoung, Jihoon saying what's inside his mind or heart is an achievement already for him. He barely sees him like this.

 

"Jihoonie..." Soonyoung squished Jihoon's hand to grab his attention. "Hey... Look at me." He's still not looking at Soonyoung's direction.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? Even if you're going to push me away and ask me to leave you, I won't do that. It's worth the stay. You're worthy of everything. What did I even do to deserve you?" He chuckled which made Jihoon smile.

 

Both laughed heartily as if nothing happened minutes ago. Good thing no one's around since it's 12am already. The barista is sitting near the counter. Everyone's basically tired. 

 

Soonyoung's glad that he and Jihoon understands each other. He's grateful for what he have. He's happy to have Jihoon. What could possibly go wrong with wishing during 11:11?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im back again with this extra sweet fluff hahahahaha did you cringe? was it too sweet? youre not alone, i did cringe while writing this too lmao hahahahhaha
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: cheolslaugh


End file.
